Hand held communication devices appear in a variety of shapes and form factors. User ergonomics is an important factor to consider in designing such products. The trend is for smaller and smaller devices. However, consumers also desire larger displays and user interfaces that are easy to use. For example, one or two line displays are inadequate to provide large amounts of information, such as is available from the Internet. In addition, buttons that are too small or close will cause input errors and thereby user frustration. Further, communication is more effective when the mouthpiece and earpiece are located in close corresponding proximity to a user's mouth and ear.
One solution is to use a flip or a clamshell section. This physically increases the length of the device. However, typically the flip section does not have a microphone built in, but rather redirects sound waves back to a microphone in the main housing of the device. As a result, the flip section does not actually provide a normal ear-to-mouth distance between the user and the telephone, but it does effectively increase the length of the ear-to-mouth distance. The flip section does provide a user with an increased comfort level due to the ergonomic configuration of the flip section. A flip section also has the advantage of protection of the user interfaces, such as the keypad and the display of the telephone.
Another solution is to provide an extendable section for the radiotelephone. Such devices can actual extend the mouthpiece to earpiece distance to up to double the length. However, this approach may still not provide normal ear-to-mouth distance between the user and the telephone. In addition, this approach fails to provide the user interface protection of a flip section or to protect electronic controls from accidental engagement.
What is needed is a radiotelephone device that can provide user interface protection when not in use, with an actual increase between the mouthpiece and earpiece of the radiotelephone when in use. It would also be an advantage to provide a radiotelephone that can expand to over double its effective length to further improve actual and ergonomic function. It would also be beneficial to provide easy, one-hand opening of the unit and comfortable operation for a user.